Memories
by oOSupergirlOo
Summary: The judges cannot decide on where to place her, so they look through Zoë's memories. One sided, sorta Perzoë at the end.


Zoë Nightshade walked up the line of people waiting to be judged. Oh, how she was hoping for Elysium! She frowned. The nerves were starting to get to her. What if she got the Fields of Asphodel because of all the men she's killed? Or worse, what if she got the Fields of Punishment? It was her turn next. She bit her lip. This was scarier than turning up to Lady Artemis when you were late for a meeting!

"Zoë Nightshade!" One of the judges yelled out. She walked up. On further inspection, she could see that the ghost judges were William Shakespeare, King Minos and Amelia Earhart. They all looked thoughtful for a moment. Amelia spoke first.

"I vote for her to go to Elysium. Yes, she killed, but only with good intentions." Zoë decided that she liked Amelia. King Minos went next.

"Well, I for one vote for the Fields of Punishment. She condemned innocent people and families to death just because of their gender." William looked her over.

"I think Asphodel. Her good and her bad cancel each other out." Zoë's head spun. Those were all totally different verdicts! How would they choose?

"There is only one way." Amelia said.

"We must look through her memories." They said in unison. Zoë decided that they were creepy. Suddenly, she felt a pounding in her head, like someone was trying to get in. Then, like a flood, all her memories spilled out for the judges to see. She saw her earliest memory first; she was training with her sisters.

_"Arm up!" Hesperia yelled loudly. As she was the youngest sister they had all taken it upon themselves to train her._

_"Shield up! Aim for the legs! They are unprotected!" Zoë did what she said and nicked her sister' calf._

_"Good job! That's enough for today. Go to your next trainer." She found Aegle sitting in the library._

_"You're late." She stated._

_"OhI'msosorryHesperiaheldmeupandthemIhadtosprintallthewayhere-" She rambled on in one breath._

_"Oh well. Take out your books."_

"There is nothing in this memory that tells us anything. Let's go to her next major one."

_Zoë saw a man walking up the hill. She assumed that he was looking for the Apples of Immortality._

_"Halt! What do you want here?" He looked at her scornfully._

_"Get out of my way, pretty one." He attempted to push past her but Zoë stayed._

_"What do you want here." She said, slightly more forcibly. He sighed and eyed her. She felt slightly self conscious and moved her arms so that they were covering her breasts. He decided that she could be useful and told her._

_"I am after the Apples of Immortality." She gasped and went to call for her sisters, but the man covered her mouth. "It is for the Twelve Labours Lady Hera," he said the word Lady sarcastically, "made me do for killing my family." Her face mirrored her feelings, terror. A murderer was in the garden! Once again she tried to scream out for help, but the man tightened his grip on her mouth. "But, Lady Hera was the one who made me kill them, so the whole thing is for naught." Zoë relaxed slightly._

_"I shall still have to call my sisters." She warned him._

_"But - maybe you do not. Just help me get past Ladon, and I will take you with me. I am going to Mount Olympus to meet with the gods." Zoë's face took on a look of awe._

_"To get past Ladon, you must cut off all but one of his heads. That way, he will acknowledge you as his better, and he will still be able to protect the tree." The man nodded and started to walk up. Then Zoë's head snapped up._

_"Wait! Take this. It will protect you." Then she reached up to her long black hair and took out her pink hair pin. The man looked at it confused._

_"It was a gift from my dear mother. Open it." He did as she said and it became a long bronze sword called Anaklusmos. His eyes betrayed his shock._

_"Nice weapon... For a girl." He added the last part under his breath. Zoë narrowed her eyes at him._

_"It's for you..."_

_"Heracles." He murmured._

_He continued walking up to Ladon._

_When he got back he was holding a Golden Apple. She went to follow him but he pushed her back._

_"I have no need for a girl on my quest, no matter how pretty." Tears began to run down Zoë's face._

_"B-but you said-" she managed to choke out before her voice stopped working. His face took on a hungry look._

_"Actually, I could have some use for you..." He said before ripping her clothes off. She started to run back up to Ladon but he followed her._

_"Sisters! Help me!" She yelled up. Aegle, her favourite sister no matter how blunt she was, shot her a scornful look._

_"We see no sister. We see only a man about to rape an idiotic young girl." Zoë burst into tears. She ran down the hill, where she came across a number of young girls dressed in silver._

_"Help!" She asked of them. The girl in the front walked up and shot Heracles in the crotch. He let out a shrill screech and Zoë laughed._

_"Thank you." She said sincerely._

Amelia looked at Zoë sympathetically. Minos' eyes remained cold and unfeeling.

"Next memory!"

_Zoë stood in front of the Huntresses of Artemis. She was about to take her oath._

_"I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."_

_"I accept." Artemis said. Suddenly, a bright light showed around Zoë. When it was gone, she felt stronger, faster and lighter than when she was a Hesperide_.

"Next memory."

_The Hunt was closing in on a manticore they had caught the scent of. Then, they saw it. There were 5 half bloods and a satyr fighting it._

_"Permission to kill, milady?" Zoë asked._

_"Permission, Zoë." They closed in and Zoë shot an arrow at it. It tumbled off the cliff, but with one of the young maidens clinging to its back._

"Next memory."

_"Perseus... I am glad... That you now hold that sword... You are nothing like Hercules." Her heart ached, and not because of the poison coursing through her veins. She felt something she had not truly felt for thousands of years. She felt love. She felt love... For a boy. For Perseus. She looked into his eyes._

_"Milady... Have I served you well?" Artemis looked into her eyes, and Zoë felt as if she knew about Perseus._

_"The very best." Zoë looked again into Perseus' beautiful green eyes, and then up at the stars. She wanted those to be the last things she saw before she died._

_"Stars... I see stars, milady." With that, she took her last breath and died._

Amelia was beginning to tear up.

"I still vote for Elysium." William Shakespeare said the same. Inside, Zoë rejoiced. No matter what Minos said, she was going to Elysium!

When at Elysium, Zoë looked around and saw all her dead sisters. She walked up to Bianca and tapped her on the back. Bianca turned around and her haze fell on Zoë. .She smiled and beckoned to her to come join the party. Zoë smiled and joined them


End file.
